<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adopted Family by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642356">Adopted Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Sleep | Remy Sanders, Genderfluid Deceit Sanders, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Remy is 10<br/>Logan is 6<br/>Deceit is 8<br/>Remus is 4</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remy is 10<br/>Logan is 6<br/>Deceit is 8<br/>Remus is 4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patton,Emile what are you doing?" Roman asked his two husband's while his third husband walked towards the coffee </p><p>"We're talking about getting a kid!" Patton said waving his phone around "We thought it was a good idea!"</p><p>"Though if you both don't want a kid it's fine" Emile said gently taking Patton's phone from him before he breaks it</p><p>"I believe it's a wonderful idea my dears!" Roman said kissing both of them on the foreheads causing patton to giggle</p><p>"I don't know would I make a good dad?" Virgil asked drinking his coffee watching their reactions</p><p>"MY DEAR EMO NIGHTMARE YOU WOULD MAKE A WONDERFUL DAD!" Roman yelled making Virgil hiss at him "sorry dear"</p><p>"It's fine" Virgil said softly</p><p>"We all would make good dads honey" Emile said sending a smile at Virgil who blushed</p><p>"You would make a fun dad!" Patton said hugging Virgil </p><p>"Alright lets get us a kid" Virgil said nodding at the three males<br/>
////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p>"Hello are you all here to adopt?" A small lady asked them leading them to a room when they nodded </p><p>"Children here need a good home so be sure you want them before you sign the papers if you must you can take up to six kids home" the lady said before leaving</p><p>"So any-"</p><p>"Hi!" A kid yelled jumping around Roman </p><p>"Hello?" Roman said watching the small kid</p><p>"Remus be careful!" A another kid wearing glasses hissed at him</p><p>"But look LoLo he has glasses as well!!" Remus yelled pointing at Patton</p><p>"Remus don't point it's rude what if Dee saw you!" LoLo said pulling Remus close to himself?</p><p>"I'm Logan she/her,this is Remus he/him I'm sorry for him" logan said holding Remus</p><p>"Logan Remus there you are we've been looking for you everywhere!" A kid wearing a yellow and black outfit said holding another kids hand</p><p>"Sorry Dee Remy I just wanted to meet the new adults!" Remus told the other two children</p><p>"I want them all" Patton whispered to his husband's which caused the one with sunglasses head to snapped towards them</p><p>"No," the child said shooing away the three kids then turned towards the four adults crossing his arms "y'all can't have them without my blessing"</p><p>"Oh! Then can we talk to you so we can get it?" Emile asked softly causing the kid to nod</p><p>"My name's Remy" Remy said leading the four towards the seats set in the far right corner </p><p>"I'm Roman there's are my husband's Emile,Virgil and Patton" Roman said</p><p>"Can we ask you some questions Remy?" Virgil asked Remy nodded</p><p>"How do you know Logan Remus and Dee?" Virgil asked Remy looked alarmed at that</p><p>"I," licking his lips "I raised them"</p><p>"Really!? How long have been here?" Patton asked the kid</p><p>"My whole life" Remy said hugging himself </p><p>"And the others?" Roman asked softly</p><p>"Logan was dropped off when she was two I took her when people keep pushing her around,Dee came when he was 3 Remus when he was 1" Remy told them</p><p>"And who takes care of you?" Emile asked</p><p>"....Dee does" Remy said smiling "His the best y'know?"</p><p>"Can," Patton looked at the other three kids who were playing together "can we adopt you all?"</p><p>"Sure," Remy held his hand out when Patton let out a yes! "There are some things you need to know"</p><p>"And that is?" Virgil asked </p><p>"Logan doesn't like being touched without permission,Dee doesn't like eye contact,don't tell Remus his crazy because of his thoughts he doesn't like them either,I'm blind so there's that as well" Remy said before humming "there's other things as well"</p><p>"May we hear them?" Emile asked while writing everything down</p><p>"Logan doesn't like dark things it scares her she loves space if she starts clawing at her arms don't touch her get one of us she loves the color blue don't ask about the scars on her back it sends her into a episode" Remy said </p><p>"And Remus?" Roman asked</p><p>"Remus isn't allowed near any type of knife alone he can't cook if yelled at he'll lash out if you see him mumbling to himself leave him be it's fine if his crying don't talk loudly" Remy licked his lips before continuing "Dee as I said doesn't like eye contact don't ask about his eyes or skin it's a touchy subject he loves snakes but hates birds don't touch his face ever it send him into a blind panic" </p><p>"And yourself?" Patton asked </p><p>Remy hummed "Don't take my sunglasses I get headaches sometimes"</p><p>"Okay we'd still like to take you all home" Emile said softly </p><p>Remy turned around cupping his hands around his mouth "PACK Y'ALLS SHIT WE DIPPING!" which caused Remus to yelled and run out the room with Logan while Dee walked out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After signing some papers eight went home together though Remus had too sit in Remy's lap so he didn't jump out the car parking the car in the drive way they all got out Logan holding Remy's hand lending him into the house</p><p>"So this is our home um luckily we have four bedrooms that we never used before" Patton said spinning around </p><p>"How about we pick out the rooms you all want before anything else?" Virgil asked hopeing to not overwhelm the kids</p><p>"Sure" Dee said grabbing Remus hand who grabbed Logan's over hand who was still holding Remy's hand</p><p>Emile led them to the hall way "first one is kinda smaller than the oth-" </p><p>"I'll take it" Remy said cutting Emile off</p><p>"Alright Remy" Emile said opening a door next to it "this one is the second smallest</p><p>"I believe I'll take this one" Dee said before Logan could open her mouth</p><p>Nodding he pointed to the one across Remy's "that's the second biggest room"</p><p>Logan raised her hand "the last one's Remus room"</p><p>Emile nodded and showed Remus the room who ran into it</p><p>"are you sure he is getting the biggest room out of all of you" Roman asked</p><p>"Yeah" all three said smiling as they heard Remus yells of joy</p><p>"Aw that so sweet!!" Patton said jumping onto Virgil's back who sighed and allowed it</p><p>"Well he is the youngest" Logan said before walking into her room smiling still</p><p>"And therefore should get the biggest room he needs more stuff" Dee said before lending Remy into the room wanted closing the door</p><p>"I love them all so much already" Patton said softly if possible he would have heart in his eyes</p><p>"We know" his husband's replied</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shopping for the kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dad Roman!!Dad Roman!!!!Dad Ramon!!!!!!</p><p>And the others but uhhhh dad Roman y'all? Super nice-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay kiddos we need too go shopping for some things for you all" Patton said watching the kids eat the food</p><p>"What type of stuff?" Logan asked pushing her food around </p><p>"Outfits toys books just things!" Roman said smiling</p><p>"We'll all be going to be together shopping for everything" Emile said after seeing Remy and Dee frown</p><p>"Good" Remy said while Dee nodded</p><p>"So finish eating and then we'll go" Virgil said grabbing his dishes to wash them<br/>//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p>"Oooh look at this LoLo!!!!" Remus yelled pulling Logan towards a dress with stars on it</p><p>"It's very nice Remus" Logan said touching the bottom of the dress</p><p>"Get it then" Dee said bringing Remy with her</p><p>"Can I feel it LoLo?" Remy asked </p><p>Logan grabbed their hand that Dee wasn't holding and put it onto the dresses bottom</p><p>"Oh,it is very soft LoLo you should get it if you like it!" They said grinning at where they knew Logan was</p><p>"Maybe...i don't know what if they don't let them?" Logan mumbled</p><p>"What're you all looking at?" Roman asked noting the kids were looking at the dresses </p><p>"Noth-"</p><p>"LoLo wants this dress but thinks you guys weren't let her</p><p>"Why would we not allowed a princess the chance to dress like one?" Roman asked tilting his head</p><p>"See LoLo it's allowed get one!" Remus yelled jumping around</p><p>"Okay...." She said making sure to grab the right size while Dee watched Roman so he didn't do anything</p><p>"Anything else you see that you like?" Roman asked softly trying to let the girl know she didn't have to just get one dress</p><p>"Maybe....that one over there?" Logan pointed towards a dress that was a dark blue with a gold lace(?)</p><p>"Alright get your size and keep looking for anything you like," Roman looked at the other three kids before smiling "that goes for all of you kids"</p><p>"COOL!!!" Remus screamed before running to grab the green dress he saw</p><p>Dee nodded her head before taking Remy and going too find something for both of them<br/>//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p>"WHAT'S NEXT!?" Remus screamed dragging Logan with him as the older girl allowed him too</p><p>"Hmmm stuff for your rooms like bedsheets toys things like that" Patton said watching the Logan and Remus with a big smile</p><p>"I don't think I can do that Dee" Remy told the girl making sure that the didn't hear</p><p>"Please we'll help you don't worry if you get overwhelmed" Dee said softly not liking her dear friend being anxious</p><p>"So kids anything you want?" Emile asked only for Remus too run off with Logan and Dee to throw Remy over her shoulder and fellow them</p><p>"Uhhhhh?" Virgil said confused about what just happened<br/>//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p>"Well that was fun now time to ho home and put everything away" Roman said pulling up the in driveway</p><p>"Oooooh yes!!!!!" Remus yelled jumping out of the car the moment it stopped</p><p>"Remus be careful!" Remy snapped at him before jumping onto the floor "you could've hurt yourself they said softly</p><p>"Awww but I'd-"</p><p>"No don't say it just come grab your stuff little trash panda" Remy said sighing at their brother? Friend? Son? This was confusing Remy on one hand they raised them with some help from Dee but on the other they had a home now so they wouldn't need the blind kid anymore and soon they'll realize it and they'll be all alone like before and that was okay.....</p><p>For now they'll smile and laugh enjoy the time they have before being kicked out it's what always happens after all</p><p>His mom didn't want them then or now so what does that say about them? What about them is so unlovable?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remy is sad but won't say it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remy pls I'm sorry!!-</p><p>Remy's mom is a bitch and will catch these hands-</p><p>Tw:child abuse car crash eye trauma?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy growled tripping over her room SHE CAN'T DO THIS SHE WANTS TO BE NORMAL WHY CAN'T SHE SEE ANYMORE!?</p><p>it's her mom's fault or is it hers? Ugh whatever she doesn't need this!</p><p>Running into the door she almost started crying she missed seeing things knowing where she was going this isn't fair!! </p><p>Remy stormed into the living room? Kitchen? It's the kitchen moving around she tried to find the things she'd for a egg sandwich only to burn her hand on the stove signing someone else used it recently pulling her hand towards her chest her breathing became rushed like she couldn't breathe? What is happening? She's better than this!<br/>///////////////////////////////flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p>Remy was sitting in the kitchen making a pancake because she was hungry when her mom stormed in </p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Her mom screamed grabbing her arm </p><p>"I...I was just making a pancake!" She yelled trying to pull her arm away</p><p>"OH? YOU WANT TO TALK BACK TO ME!? I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU!" </p><p>"AND YOU LEFT ME YOU ONLY CAME BACK FOR ME BECAUSE OF YOUR NE-" </p><p>A slapped to the face was what made this all worst she wanted her family LoLo and Dee</p><p>"I OWN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Her mother yelled knocking the pan she was using off the stove and shoving Remy's hand onto it causing the poor girl to scream in pain</p><p>"WILL YOU TALK BACK TO ME NOW HUH!?"</p><p>"YOUR FUCKING INSANE!!" Remy yelled crying her mothers baby blue eyes burning with hate her blond fake falling from her ponytail the red lipstick she had on making her look fake</p><p>"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING BACK!" She screamed dragging Remy to the car and throwing her into the backseat before taking off</p><p>"Great!" Remy snapped </p><p>They didn't see the car until it was too late <br/>////////////////////////////still flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p>"I'm sorry to inform you but the trauma to your eye was too much we couldn't save your eyes" was the first thing she heard when waking up</p><p>"Where's-"</p><p>"She is alive however cps is taking you back-"</p><p>"Thank god can...can you tell me more about my eyes?" She asked in a small voice wishing with all her heart this was a nightmare<br/>////////////////////////////non flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\</p><p>"Remy?" Emile asked after walking into the kitchen because something was burning and he saw Remy with their hand close to their chest and crying on the floor</p><p>"I...i'm fine I just burned my hand a little and it hurt" she said "call me she and her today please though" she said softer</p><p>"Of crouse dear" Emile said before he could ask if she wanted help she got up and left to her room</p><p>"I wonder" Emile said to himself before moving to turn the stove off</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remy's mom gets fucked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy is 10<br/>Logan is 6<br/>Deceit is 8<br/>Remus is 4</p><p>Tw:child abuse,victim blaming?,implied sexual abuse?but there is none,uhhhh that's it I believe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remy I'm so sorry why do I do this 2 ya?</p><p> </p><p>Protective dad Emile and little baby Remy anyone?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can do this no problem it's not that hard" Remy chanted to himself this is fine after waking up and falling out of bed</p><p>"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TOO SEE HER!!!!" She heard a woman screamed </p><p>That sounds like my mom? Remy thought to himself getting up and after a bit of stumbling managed to get his sunglasses on and got out of his room </p><p>"Remy isn't your kid anymore they're ours now" Emile said calmly</p><p>"What do you what from her sex is that it!?" His mother yelled at Emile</p><p>"No never!" Emile yelled?</p><p>"I want too speak to her 'mother' then!" She snapped </p><p>"Remy doesn't have a moth-"</p><p>"Oh great she's being raised by gays!" Her mother yelled out</p><p>"My husband's and I have been doing well with Remy and besides by law you lost all rights to Remy" Emile informed her</p><p>"IT'S THE LITTLE BITCHES FAULT IF SHE HAD JUST BEEN NORMAL I COULD HAVE LOV-"</p><p>"Remy is normal please leave my house or I'll call the cops" Emile threatened</p><p>What to do? everyone else is asleep but by the time my mother leaves they'd be awake and mad he thought to himself backing up only to hit the wall next to him</p><p>"Remy baby!" His mother cooed pushing her way inside </p><p>Remy felt her cold hands on his face her fake nails digging into his face like when she burned his hand </p><p>"My poor ba-"</p><p>"Why are you here?" Remy asked before he could stop himself</p><p>"What did you just said?" His mother asked digging her nails into his face deeper he could still see the hate in his mo- no Sarah's face</p><p>"I asked why are you here Sarah? I don't need you I'm happy here you aren't needed!" Remy snapped at her</p><p>He heard the smack before he felt it</p><p>"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Emile screamed pulling Sarah away "LEAVE NOW!"</p><p>"NOT UNTIL THAT BITCH LEARNS HER LESSEN!" Sarah screamed</p><p>Remy frowned when he felt something falling down his face </p><p>"Remy isn't a bitch I'd say it was nice meeting you but it really wasn't" Emile said before closing the door and turning to Remy</p><p>"Remy your bleeding!" Emile yelled walking over to him</p><p>"Oh,um can you help me clean it then?" He asked softly only for Emile to grab his hand lightly and lend him towards the bathroom</p><p>Maybe he is wanted....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next m'fucking Logan up soooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Logan's b-day but she doesn't want it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy is 10<br/>Logan is 6 now 7<br/>Deceit is 8<br/>Remus is 4</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend was right all m'can do is write sadness</p><p>Papa = Roman</p><p>Dad = Emile</p><p>Daddy = Virgil</p><p>Pa = Patton</p><p>Tw:uhhh child being left in a basement by themselves?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan groaned pulling her blankets over her head </p><p>She's not needed<br/>It's too dark<br/>Where's that noise coming from?<br/>Where's her dad?<br/>I want papa!<br/>Is pa gonna leave her here?<br/>Maybe daddy will find her<br/>WHERE'S DEE AND REMY!?<br/>ON THAT WHERE REMUS!!</p><p>A knock on the door took her from her thoughts </p><p>"Logan? Wanna come out?" Pa's voice sounded out from the other side</p><p>"No" she mumbled out hoping he'd leave but at the same time she wanted him to come in </p><p>"Okay...i'm going to go" Pa said before walking away and opening a door? Dee's? Or was it Remy's?</p><p>She didn't much time to think about it because all the sudden her door was kicked up by Remus who threw himself onto her bed along with Pa,Remy and Dee</p><p>"Hey kiddo these little ones said your birthday isn't something you like?" Pa asked her sitting down on the edge of her bed while her siblings curled around her </p><p>"My parents left me...in the basement shortly after we came home the only times they'd stay with me was my birthday to show I was alive" she mumbled feeling her siblings curled around her tighter </p><p>"Aw kiddo I'm sorry that happened,however we don't have to do anything for your birthday if you don't want to maybe just a breakfast you want?" Pa asked softly</p><p>"........Okay" she nodded </p><p>"Let's go kiddies" Pa said softly picking up Logan and walking towards the kitchen with the others fellowing them</p><p>"Can we have pancakes?" She asked hearing remy's sharp intake of breath</p><p>"Sure kiddo!" Pa said happily</p><p>Maybe birthdays will be nice here!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>